Lost in you
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Lord Henry Wotton pensaba que había dado forma a su criatura más perfecta. Pero ahora debe enfrentarse a las consecuencias de que el alumno supere al maestro. Movie-verse 2009.


Dorian Gray era una criatura deliciosa.

Ya lo era en las primeras reuniones sociales, cuando aún era un muchacho de provincias cándido y confuso entre la hipocresía de las lenguas más largas de Londres, inexperto en todo, versado en nada, un heredero vulgar más, de no haber sido por la delicadeza de sus facciones, la belleza rebosante de su juventud. Era apenas un niño, no había vivido nada, y precisamente por eso le quedaba todo por vivir. Era perfecta arcilla maleable entre las manos de lord Henry Wotton.

Eso fue lo primero que le atrajo de él: que un mundo de posibilidades se abría ante sus ojos y que cada sensación que experimentase sería excitante y nueva, marcaría por primera vez su carne joven y dulce. También su alma, por supuesto. Para Henry, tomar a Dorian bajo su protección, convertirlo en su pupilo, le permitiría sentir a través de sus ojos todo aquello que ya se había vuelto tedioso y poco original para él. E incluso más.

Dorian Gray era tan perfecto que cualquier religión le tacharía de pecado. Y tan puro que el hecho de profanarle se antojaba aún más digno de disfrutar, larga y lentamente, siguiendo cada paso con meticulosidad científica.

Henry esperaba convertirse en el mentor de Dorian. Lo fue, durante un tiempo, pero finalmente Dorian había demostrado que incluso en el campo del cinismo y las perversiones podía ser mejor que cualquiera. Incluso que él.

Ser hermoso y vil a la vez era una tarea difícil. Pocos han conseguido mantener las trazas de ángel tras haber sido expulsados del Cielo.

Cuando había sucedido el desgraciado incidente de Sybil Vane, Henry temió perderlo. Pero al día siguiente seguía ahí, esa fría y hermosa indiferencia en sus ojos negros, la calma imperturbable dibujada en la firmeza de los labios. Habría querido decir que Dorian era una estatua de mármol, el producto de un cincel que no podía haber sido utilizado por la mano de Dios, sino de algo distinto, más oscuro y tentador. Pero ni siquiera era así. Lejos de la mirada del mundo, Dorian era cualquier cosa menos una estatua.

Y él sólo podía contemplarlo.

En esta ocasión, miraba cómo yacía desnudo sobre las excesivas sábanas de raso de la habitación, perdido entre las telas de tafetán colorido y ordinario que pasaban por los vestidos de las dos mujeres que, le recorrían (y se recorrían) la piel con las yemas de los dedos y los labios, dejando un suave rastro de cálida humedad. Siempre sonrientes, siempre complacientes, siempre dispuestas. Pero nunca las había oído gritar así con nadie. Excepto con él.

Manos que se asían al cabello del joven, lo acariciaban, tiraban de él, obligándole a echar atrás la cabeza. Ligeras marcas de dientes en el cuello y en los hombros, dedos expertos, respiraciones aceleradas y gemidos donde ya sobraban las palabras.

Aquello era sólo el comienzo. Henry dejó escapar un suspiro, de anhelo tal vez, de nostalgia. En ese momento, unos brazos flexibles se asieron a su cintura.

-¿Está solo, señor Wotton?- preguntó, melosa y falsa, la voz de una de las chicas. Él la apartó con un ademán despectivo de la mano, sin detenerse siquiera a observar cuál de ellas era. A veces también aborrecía ese mundo. Era vulgar y fácil, como emborracharse con ginebra barata. Sin embargo, miraba a Dorian y en él, en sus manos, en su compañía, en su hacer, hasta aquellas mujeres, que al fin y al cabo eran simples prostitutas, parecían más hermosas.

Se terminó su copa a la salud del muchacho, en un brindis silencioso, y esperó que el alcohol borrase toda esa sensación de vacío, de envidia, que le corroía por dentro.

El alumno superaba al maestro. Como siempre.

Fue entonces cuando la acción sobre la cama se detuvo. Dorian parecía haber advertido su presencia, y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva por encima del hombro de una de las mujeres. Sonrió (esa sonrisa tan cargada de crueldad y tan exenta de ella) y dijo:

-Henry, ¿qué haces ahí? ¿No te gustaría unirte?

-No, gracias, Dorian. Tengo por norma no tomar parte en ningún juego en el que los demás participantes sean claramente superiores.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, brevemente. Detestaba haber sido descubierto. Sobre todo, porque eso significaría tener que marcharse, abandonar el espectáculo cuando el primer acto apenas había terminado.

-Tonterías. Deberías hacerlo. Quizá eso acabaría con el aspecto tan melancólico que tienes esta tarde.

-Querido- le increpó Henry, en tono humorístico, aunque quizá no tanto como hubiera deseado-, podrías haber elegido llamarme cualquier cosa menos eso. El día en que alguien pueda tacharme de melancólico, me aborreceré tanto a mí mismo que podría cometer una locura.

Dorian enarcó las cejas, curioso. El rostro de la perfecta inocencia.

-¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

-¿El problema? Quizá ninguno. O quizá que los demás, pobres mortales, no podemos ver el mundo a través de tus ojos- dijo.- Pero probablemente la charla filosófica aburra a las señoritas, y de cualquier modo mi intención no era interrumpiros, así que...

Con la mirada clavada en el fondo de su copa vacía, Henry quiso haberse mordido la lengua. Había demasiado calor y alcohol corriendo por sus venas. También demasiada melancolía, si se le quería dar ese nombre. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Podéis disculparnos un momento?- pidió Dorian entonces a las chicas, en tono firme pero correcto, y ellas salieron de la estancia sin más protesta que un largo y profundo beso de despedida sobre los labios del joven.

Henry sintió sus miradas posándose sobre él, la estela de risa chillona y cristalina, sus pasos descalzos alejándose. Le compadecían. Las imaginaba volviéndose hacia él, todas maquillaje y vestidos impúdicos, pechos duros desbordándose en el escote, ocultando que en el fondo no eran más que mujeres, polvo, carne, sangre y hueso, piel que envejecía bajo capas de polvos de tocador, impresiones falsas.

Odiaba la falsedad, pero en este mundo qué quedaba, aparte de ser falso, aparte de sumergirse en las fantasías de la mentira, en las apariencias de lo bello y divertido, si todo fuera de ello era cruel, frío y gris.

Excepto el muchacho que continuaba sentado sobre las sábanas de raso, desnudo su cuerpo esbelto, su torso y su rostro sin mancha, el que miraba a los ojos a la vida y era verdadero a cualquier precio.

Un hombre bueno no siempre es bello, pero un hombre bello siempre sería bueno.

Profanar el templo había dejado de ser placentero mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora, cruzar sus puertas sólo le inspiraba una terrible sensación de reverencia, las ansias de arrodillarse ante él y adorarle como a un dios pagano, entregarse a todo lo que él representaba, y no atreverse siquiera a emularlo, porque nadie puede conseguir lo mismo que una divinidad.

-Estás pálido, Henry, ¿te encuentras bien?

Advirtió la genuina nota de interés, despreocupado aún así, y negó con la cabeza, distraído, forzándose a regresar a la realidad, al momento, a dejarse de disquisiciones absurdas. Había vivido predicando que nada le afectaba. No podía dejar que un muchacho perturbase su ánimo, por mucho que no tuviera nada de insignificante.

-Necesitas una copa, te ayudará a reconstituirte- continuó Dorian, que ahora se había levantado de la cama y se dirigía a la mesita contigua, de estilo oriental, donde reposaban varias copas y una botella de coñac. Ni siquiera su desnudez parecía obscena.

-No... creo que precisamente ese es mi problema, demasiadas copas...- Henry emitió una débil risilla que le avergonzó. Lo más prudente sería recoger su chaqueta, marcharse a casa y meterse en la cama antes de hacer más el ridículo.- Debería marcharme, esta noche no está teniendo un buen efecto sobre mí.

Trató de despedirse y marcharse, dar media vuelta y arrastrarse por el pasillo en busca del aire que le ayudaría a recobrar la cordura, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la mano de Dorian ya estaba en torno a su muñeca, sobre la piel de su brazo, desnuda por llevar las mangas vueltas. Sintió un escalofrío. El tacto helado de aquellos dedos no parecía humano.

-Por Dios, estás temblando. Amigo mío, lo siento mucho pero no puedo dejarte ir así. Ven, siéntate.- El joven tiraba de su brazo y él se dejó llevar, como un muñeco sin voluntad ni vida, hasta la cama, donde se dejó caer apoyado en el cabecero.- Toma- le tendió una copa con un dedo de coñac.- Bébetelo, estoy seguro de que te hará bien.

Obediente y ávido, sintiendo la lengua seca y una sensación de ahogo en el pecho, Henry apuró el líquido, que le cayó en la garganta, en el estómago y en la cabeza como un rayo de lucidez. Se incorporó un poco, inclinándose hacia delante.

-He ofrecido un espectáculo lamentable- se disculpó.- No debería desoír mis propios consejos. Mantén tu mente siempre en un nivel poco profundo, y nunca sentirás vértigo... Como yo.

Dorian se había acuclillado frente a él, quedando ambos rostros a la misma altura, y más vértigo que los pensamientos profundos le provocó la oscuridad insondable de sus ojos, su propio reflejo en las pupilas negras. Débil, desmadejado, sin esperanza alguna, atrapado por esos ojos para siempre.

Los labios del muchacho se curvaron en una sonrisa, que esbozó lentamente, o quizá el alcohol lo diluía todo y lo proyectaba en un tempo discordante, como una melodía compuesta en allegro y tocada en adagio.

-Tienes mejor color- sentención, antes de darle una suave palmada en el hombro y separarse de él, cruzando la habitación en busca de un batín de seda que procedió a ponerse. Como cubrir al David de Miguel Ángel, pensó Henry, y soltó una breve e imperceptible carcajada exenta de humor. Si podía pensar en términos de ironía, es que las cosas iban mejorando.

Se irguió, con un suspiro, mientras veía a Dorian arrastrar un escabel a su lado y sentarse en él. Antes de decir nada, el joven abrió su pitillera y le ofreció un cigarrillo a Henry. Los encendieron y fumaron en silencio durante un minuto, disfrutando del sabor familiar del tabaco egipcio. Henry sintió que el ritmo de su corazón se iba calmando, y para cuando Dorian volvió a hablar, ya se sentía completamente repuesto. Quizá sólo hubiera sido un breve mareo, un síntoma de debilidad física más que mental. Era muy preferible.

-Me preocupas, Henry.

La expresión de Dorian tenía la seriedad de los niños cuando hablan de insignificancias que les resultan muy importantes. Probablemente, así era. En comparación a todo de lo que Dorian Gray podía ocuparse, él era un asunto de escasa relevancia.

-Aparte de ti, sólo he oído dirigirme esa frase a mi tía Agatha y lo que siguió fue un discurso sobre lo necesario que era procurarle la salvación a mi alma. Y a pesar de que no te veo por ese camino, te agradecería que me lo ahorrases.

-Eres mi amigo.

-Y tú el mío. Razón más que suficiente para no ponernos mutuamente en estas situaciones embarazosas.

Al joven, ese comentario no pareció divertirle.

-Es cierto que te veo melancólico- se limitó a replicar.

-Repite eso una vez más, Dorian, y me temo que tendré que romper mis relaciones contigo.

Ambos sonrieron. Dorian, desde la compasión. Henry también, pero hacia sí mismo. Finalmente, alzó la mirada hacia el muchacho e hizo un añadido a su última frase.

-Y que conste que es la última cosa que querría hacer.

Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho. Por si Dorian no era ya consciente de ello, por si eso no alimentaba su ego pagado de sí mismo, aunque eso sí, con razones. Acababa de hacer su confesión más íntima, la de la admiración más allá de la amistad, más allá de la diversión, del compartir placeres comunes, del gusto por una determinada compañía. En aquel momento, si hubiera tenido que elegir entre perder a Dorian o a su esposa, la pobre Victoria habría sido la perjudicada. Y eso que perderla a ella conllevaba un doloroso divorcio, cargado de habladurías, y con un considerable daño económico.

Qué vergüenza. Él, que siempre había ido por el mundo jactándose de no necesitar nada aparte del placer en sí, se encontraba tan atado a ese muchacho, huérfano pueblerino, nuevo rico, niño estúpido de buen aspecto que se había hecho demasiado inteligente, y demasiado hermoso, y demasiado perverso. Le odiaba y le envidiaba, y le amaba e idolatraba, y le habría roto el corazón si se marchase.

Quizá porque el placer ya no era placer si no era por él.

-Henry- la voz de Dorian era aterciopelada y susurrante, hipnótica.- Me tienes aquí. Te costará mucho apartarme de tu lado, tú me has convertido en lo que soy.

-No- Henry negó, una sonrisa resignada en los labios- Tú eras. Antes pensaba en Miguel Ángel, y en cómo decía que sólo revelaba una figura ya existente dentro del bloque de mármol. Tú estabas ahí, Dorian, todo lo que eres ya estaba dentro de ti, detrás de tus ojos, de...

Había tomado el rostro del joven entre sus manos, y en lugar de mostrarse extrañado o intimidado por el gesto, Dorian le ofreció una breve sonrisa. Estaban tan cerca que le sentía respirar. Aire cálido sobre su propia boca. Y después, otro soplo más intenso, que casi quemaba, otra presión abierta, húmeda, ávida, la de los labios de Dorian sobre los suyos.

Su mano se deslizó hacia la nuca del chico, hundiéndose en su pelo, tirando incluso un poco de él, y atrayéndole hacia sí, inevitablemente. Había perdido la cordura, la razón, pero qué más daba cuando podía sentir una parte de Dorian, aunque fuese una parte tan pequeña, junto a él, fundida con él, explorándole, buscándole, deseándole, abriéndole un camino que un minuto atrás se mostraba vedado. Con la mano opuesta desató el cinturón del batín de seda. Había cerrado los ojos al aproximársele la cara del muchacho, y aunque necesitaba ver cada instante de él, no se atrevía. Quizá fuese un sueño, una ilusión que desaparecería en cuanto tratase de enfocarla demasiado.

Manos expertas se deshacían de su corbata de seda, desabrochaban los botones, se introducían por debajo de su camisa, de su pantalón. Soltó un gemido, una exclamación de sorpresa, de un violento sentimiento que se apoderaba de él, al sentir que le tumbaban sobre la cama, que el peso del cuerpo de Dorian se situaba sobre el suyo.

Un beso más fuerte, más rápido, reivindicativo. Henry se sentía, en cierto modo, indefenso. Pero algo le decía que Dorian no quería más que tirar de él, obligarle a un poco de acción por su parte. Y así lo hizo. Incorporarse un tanto, atrapar los labios juguetones que se alejaban, tentadores y retadores. Girarse bruscamente hasta aprisionar al joven contra el colchón, sosteniéndole las muñecas. Perderse en el negro brillante de sus ojos, en el blanco perfecto de su piel. En su sonrisa, burlona, que quería decir ¿ves? Tú tampoco te quedas atrás cuando te lo propones.

Y el resto, una espiral, placer y dolor a medias, caer en picado y subir a la superficie, arrastrado por una fuerza inconmensurable, manos, boca, piel, gotas de sudor, sus dedos aferrando el cabello de Dorian, sus jadeos, todo y nada, blanco y negro, ahora y eterno.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que les observan hasta que, terminado todo, recuperando el aliento y el ritmo cardíaco y aferrándose de nuevo a esa realidad que parecía haber desaparecido, Dorian le dirige unas palabras a una de las chicas, curiosa espectadora, y él siente una mezcla de culpa y de vergüenza, con el toque arrebatador de satisfacción del pecado cometido.

Mira a Dorian, es incapaz de articular una palabra mientras lo ve levantarse, ponerse el batín de nuevo, y despedir a la chica con suaves palabras y la promesa de acompañarla muy pronto. Antes de salir por la puerta, se gira hacia él y susurra algo, como que le dejará descansar o que debe descansar antes de volver a casa.

Y entonces Henry lo sabe. Le ha perdido.

O tal vez, finalmente y de una vez por todas, se ha perdido él mismo.


End file.
